


Between the Scenes

by Erosanderis



Series: Not Really a Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Bucky Barnes, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosanderis/pseuds/Erosanderis
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a little bit of fun before disaster strikes.This fic is set between Chapters 7 & 8 of my fic ‘Deja Brew’ but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Not Really a Coffee Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749976
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Between the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Xoxo Kit

Steve planted a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips as he pushed him down onto the mattress. Bucky slid his hands up Steve’s shirt, moving the fabric up his sides. 

Steve broke the kiss momentarily to pull his shirt over his head, reattaching their lips the second it was off his body. 

Bucky’s hands roamed over Steve’s torso, particularly his chest. When his hand grazed over his nipple Steve let out a soft breath, causing Bucky to smirk into their kiss. 

“You like that honey?” He teased. “You like having your tits played with, don’t you? Why don’t you lay down so that I can take a better look at you.”

Steve scrambled off of Bucky and laid his head against the pillows. Bucky took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. 

Steve was beautiful. His blonde hair was a mess from Bucky’s hands running through it. His lips were bright pink and swollen from Thor kissing. His chest was glistening from the sweat they had already worked up. Bucky’s eyes trailed down his chest, eventually reaching his crotch. 

Bucky felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He could see the outline of Steve’s dick pressing against his own jeans. Bucky’s mouth was watering just thinking about getting his lips around it. 

“God damn, baby doll. You look stunning. Now do me a favor and take those pants off. I want to see all of you.” 

Steve eagerly complied, nearly ripping the button off his jeans in his haste to get them off. He threw them somewhere off to the side before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

“Do you want me to take these off too?” Steve asked him. 

“Hm,” Bucky thought for a moment. “No, leave them for me.” 

Bucky crawled over to Steve, hovering over his face. He leaned down and pecked Steve’s lips, moving his head back up soon after. 

“What do you want to do, honey?” Bucky asked him softly. 

“Fuck me,” Steve begged. “Please, I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay baby, whatever you want,” Bucky pressed another kiss to Steve’s lips. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

“There is a bottle of lube in the top drawer of my nightstand. Don’t need condoms though. I can’t catch anything. Perk of the serum.” 

Bucky used one arm to hold himself steady over Steve, while the other rooted around in the drawer for the lube. 

“Aha,” Bucky cheered when he located the bottle. “And you may not need them, but they will help with the mess.” 

“Well maybe I like it messy,” Steve teased. 

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned. 

He dropped the lube on the bed next to Steve. He used his now free hands to trail down Steve’s body until he reached his waistband. As Steve had done earlier, he hooked his fingers into the waistband. He pulled the fabric down his long legs and placed them on the floor beside the bed. 

He picked the bottle of lube up and opened it, squeezing a good amount of it onto his fingers. As he did that Steve speaks his legs open, inviting Bucky to move between them. 

When his fingers were thoroughly coated, Bucky situated himself between Steve’s legs. He rubbed his clean hand over Steve’s inner thigh, the other making its way to Steve’s hole. 

Bucky’s finger circled his hole, sending chills down his spine. He slowly pushed it in, causing Steve’s breath to hitch. He let out a groan when it made it down to the last knuckle. 

“Shit, Buck,” Steve moaned as Bucky started to move his finger. “Feels good.” 

“Yeah, you like that Stevie? You like having your hole filled?” Bucky asked, nipping at Steve’s collarbone. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Buck. I like it. I can take more,” Steve pleaded. 

“Okay baby,” Bucky said softly, adding a second finger. 

He scissored his fingers, curling them up against Steve’s prostate every so often. 

Steve was a moaning mess beneath him. His hands were clenching the sheets so hard he feared they might rip. 

“Now sweetie, I have a very important question for you,” Bucky whispered in his ear. “I assume the serum improved your stamina too, so how many times can you cum in one night?” 

“Shit,” Steve mewled. “Seven. That’s the highest I’ve ever gotten.” 

“Fuck baby, you really are a cockslut. This is going to be fun,” Bucky smirked. “Now, be a good boy for me and cum on my fingers.” 

Bucky curled his fingers up against Steve’s prostate, making his breath catch in his throat. Steve threw his head back and let out a gasp as Bucky brought him to his first orgasm of the day. Steve came hard, and he came a lot. It landed as far as his pretty pink nipples, though most of it pooled in the hollows of his abdomen. 

“Fuck, honey, you look so pretty when you cum,” Bucky said, enjoying the view of the wrecked blonde beneath him. “But you did make a mess of yourself. Should I make you clean it up, or would you rather I did.” 

Steve looked at him, dazed, clearly not understanding what Bucky was asking. He shifted over to reach for the pair of boxers next to the bed, but Bucky stopped him. 

“Let me rephrase the question, I could either lick the cum off of you or I could wipe it up with my fingers and feed it to you. Which would you prefer?” 

“You. Please you, Bucky,” Steve whimpered. 

“As you wish,” Bucky smirked. 

He moved up Steve's body, not stopping until he was hovering over his face. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips before moving down to his neck. Bucky continued to press soft kisses down his neck, making his way down to his chest. 

When he reached Steve’s collar bone, he couldn’t help bite down on it. He nipped and sucked at the bone for a moment before moving down to Steve’s pecs. His lips quickly latched on to his nipple, mimicking what he had just done to his collar bone. 

Steve was a whining mess under him. Every little nip had him letting out soft breaths. Bucky moved his hand up from Steve’s hip so that he could play with the neglected pec. 

Bucky could feel Steve’s heartbeat speeding up, causing him to double down. Steve’s breaths became sharper. Bucky could tell he was getting close again. 

“Are you going to come again for me honey? Is that really all it takes to get you off? Someone playing with your tits?” 

“Fuck,” Steve gasped, cumming again. 

The second time was just as messy as the first. He added to what was already coating his stomach, as well as getting some on Bucky’s cheek. 

Bucky looked up at Steve as he wiped the cum off of his face with his index finger. Without breaking eye contact, Bucky put the finger in his mouth and licked it clean, moaning at the taste. 

“Oh honey, you are delicious. Not that I expected any less.” 

He ducked back down to Steve’s chest to finish licking him clean. Bucky trailed his tongue over every inch of Steve’s torso, determined to lick up every last drop. When Steve was finally cleaned off, Bucky sucked at the head of his cock for good measure. 

“Now, if memory serves, you made a point to tell the world that you were a power bottom and I have been doing all the work here. So it only seems fair for you to start pulling your weight.” 

Bucky didn’t wait for a response from Steve. He moved from his spot between Steve’s legs and climbed off the bed. He quickly pulled off his clothing, throwing it haphazardly around the room. When he was finally naked, he sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. He patted his thighs, indicating that he wanted Steve to come sit on his lap. 

“Come here honey. Come sit on my cock.” 

Steve lazily pulled himself up into a sitting position, already worn out from his previous orgasms. With what felt like Herculean effort, Steve managed to move himself so that he was straddling Bucky’s thighs. He paced his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, lifting himself over his cock. 

Bucky placed one hand on Steve's hips to steady him, while the other held his cock in place. Steve slowly sank down onto Bucky's cock.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight,” Bucky moaned. 

When Bucky bottomed out, Steve let out a loud groan. 

“Shit. I feel so full. Your cock feels so good in me,” he rambled as he gave himself a moment to adjust. 

Once he was ready, Steve started to move up and down Bucky’s cock. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, Bucky’s cock hitting his prostate with every movement of his hips. 

“Look at you, honey. You look so pretty bouncing up and down on my cock. I wish you could see yourself. Maybe next time I’ll fuck you against the bathroom mirror so you can see how much of a cockslut you really are.” 

Steve let out a moan, clenching around Bucky as he continued to ride him. 

“Oh you like that, don’t you? You like being called a cockslut. You want to watch yourself get fucked. Tell me baby, what are you?” 

“Shit. I’m your pretty little cockslut. Fuck, sir, I’m you little cockslut. I love having your cock in my pussy, sir. I wish I could have it inside me all the time.” 

Bucky held on to Steve’s hips, encouraging him to move faster. 

“I wish I could have you sitting on my cock constantly honey. Maybe we should get you a plug. I can get you a pretty blue one to match your eyes. That way, you will always be ready for me.”

Steve’s movements started to get sloppy. Bucky could tell he was getting close. 

“Yes, please sir. I want to always be ready for your cock. I want you to be able to take me whenever you want. And when you are done, I want you to put the plug back in to keep your cum in my pussy.” 

Bucky was getting close as well. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. 

“Fuck yes baby. We can do that. I will come in your pretty pussy as many times as I can after I get you that plug, but right now I need you to be a good boy and cum for me. Can you do that? Can you cum for me sweetheart?” 

Steve frantically nodded his head, working his hips faster to chase his release. It took all of Bucky’s strength to hold off until his baby got to cum. 

When Steve finally hit his peak, it was the most beautiful thing that Bucky had ever seen. Steve threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, and jaw slack. His cock twitched as he came, shooting his load all the way up to his neck. He clenched so hard around Bucky’s cock, causing Bucky to join him in pleasure. 

Bucky’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. He was sure he blacked out for a moment. 

When they finally came down, Steve rested his head against Bucky’s shoulder, breathing heavily. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath as Bucky’s cock softened inside Steve.


End file.
